


The Blame Game

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [11]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Eye Cue, Gen, Macedonia, Montenegro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: Vanja sighed. He didn't want an argument. Not now. Not with Bojan from Eye Cue of all people.





	The Blame Game

Vanja Radovanović sat back in his chair. He was working on creating some new songs, when he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked on the phone and saw the caller ID. It was Bojan from Eye Cue. He hadn't expected to get a call from him, but it made sense. The 2018 Eurovision entrants had been through a lot, and many of them had promised to stay in contact with each other after the events of the contest.  
"Hey, this is Vanja," Vanja said, before realising that was obvious since they had called him first, "Eye Cue, I didn't expect you guys to call me. So, what have you guys been up to? I've been-"  
"Don't you give me that," Bojan said, "Montenegro has been dumping things in Macedonia! Bad things."  
"I... I..." Vanja didn't quite know what to say. Bojan just continued ranting about what Montenegro had been doing lately. Vanja sighed. He didn't want an argument. Not now. Not with Bojan from Eye Cue of all people.  
"Well? What have you go to say for yourself?" Bojan said.  
"I... Bojan... please," Vanja was shocked, he hadn't expected this, "I don't know anything about this. I haven't done anything, I have nothing to do with this. Please, you have to believe me."  
At that moment, Marija must have snatched the phone from Bojan, as the next voice Vanja heard was Marija's.  
"Vanja," Marija said, "I'm so sorry, just ignore him. Things have been pretty weird in Macedonia lately."  
"That's ok," Vanja said, "You guys should remember that Macedonia has been luckier than many other countries. Just look at Spain, look at Iceland. Dustin did horrible things there, he didn't do anything bad to Macedonia."  
"That's true," Marija said, "Look, I'm going to talk to Bojan, see you around."  
"See you."  
And with that, Vanja went back to working on his songs. Still, that conversation had been very strange. He knew all about what had been going on in Macedonia and the accusations that Montenegro had been dumping strange things there, but he never expected to be personally accused of it. After all, he wasn't a member of Montenegro's government. He was just a singer who had gone to Eurovision. These things had nothing to do with him.

\---

"How could you?" Marija asked, "You said such horrible things to him."  
"So what?" Bojan said angrily, "Look what Montenegro's been doing to us. We're going to have serious problems with them in the future."  
"You have to apologise to him," Marija said.  
"Apologise?" Bojan snapped, "For what?"  
"For calling him for no reason and then yelling at him," Ivo chimed in.  
"You do understand what his country is doing to ours, right?" Bojan said, "He's probably-"  
"That's not true and you know it," Marija interrupted him, "Whatever you were going to say about Vanja, it's just not true. Whatever Montenegro's government is doing, Vanja is our friend. He was there when Dustin... when Dustin... you know..."  
She didn't want to finish that sentence. Dustin's attacks on Eurovision 2018 had left the entire world reeling. Macedonia had been lucky. Dustin hadn't killed anyone in Macedonia. But everyone knew what he was capable of. The Eurovision Song Contest had showed that.  
Bojan sighed and looked down at his feet. That was true. Vanja had been a good friend to all of them during the Eurovision Song Contest, and he and Eugent Bushpepa had even tried to find out what was happening to the 2008 contestants who were being kidnapped. He had made a serious mistake calling Vanja, but he had just been watching the news reports about Montenegro dumping experiments in Macedonia and about the Montenegrin president threatening Macedonia with war. It had all just gotten a bit too much for him. But Marija was right. Vanja had played no part in this.  
"Alright," Bojan said, "You're right. About everything. I'll apologise to him."  
"Great," Marija smiled, "You see? You can be nice when you try."  
"Hey," Bojan laughed, "Don't push it."

\---

Vanja was still working on his songs. He was adding the finishing touches when he was interrupted yet again by his mobile phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID. It was Bojan. Again. Vanja sighed. He wasn't sure whether or not he should answer it, but he decided to hear what Bojan had to say.  
"Not again..." Vanja muttered to himself as he answered the phone.  
"Hey, Vanja," Bojan sounded much calmer now. Maybe that talk with Marija had worked out after all.  
"Hey Bojan," Vanja replied, "What do you want now? If it's about Montenegro then-"  
"No, it's not," Bojan said, "Look, I'm sorry, ok? I shouldn't have said those things to you, I don't know why I did that."  
"Wow..." Vanja hadn't expected such a turnaround so soon. Marija must have really said something good.  
"I know, you were so good to us all back at the contest," Bojan said, "I'm sorry, it was just the whole thing with Montenegro and-"  
"Ok, so let's pretend this never happened," Vanja said, "The world is a mess right now, tensions are high, I get it, I understand."  
"God... I really hope Montenegro isn't going to go to war with us," Bojan sighed.  
"I hope so too," Vanja replied.

\---

"Well," Marija said, "I'm glad you apologised to him, at least."  
"Yeah," Bojan replied, "Me too."  
"Just... don't go doing that again, ok?" Marija said.  
"Alright," Bojan said. At that moment they were interrupted by a man walking into the room.  
"Hey, guys," that was Darko Dimitrov, "Are you all coming along or what?"  
Today Eye Cue were recording more songs with Darko, but they had been so sidetracked with Bojan's phone call to Vanja that they had forgotten he was waiting there.  
"Oh!" Marija said, "Darko! We're so sorry, we'll come with you now."  
"That's great," Darko grinned, "I have some great new ideas for you guys."

\---

It was later that evening, and Eye Cue and Darko had finished for the day. Eye Cue were sitting around, not doing much. After all, they had done a lot of work today and now was their time to unwind. But just then, the news flashed on the screen, reminding them of reality. The reality of the problems in Europe. Bojan looked over at the television again. More news reports were coming in. Anti-Montenegro news reports, anti-Latvian news reports. Macedonia seemed to be having problems with more and more countries. This was all Dustin's fault. Before Dustin turned the world into a mess, Macedonia didn't have any serious problems with anyone.  
"Just ignore it," Marija said, "That's just propaganda, that's all that is. No one in Macedonia wants war. Not really."  
"I sure hope so," Ivo said.  
"Me too," Bojan said, "A war would be the end of us, especially with Montenegro. We don't need that."  
"Right," Marija said, "And remember, Vanja isn't who we should be mad at right now. The one we should be mad at is Dustin the Turkey."  
That was true. Eye Cue just hoped that this would all be over soon, that the world would go back to normal. But this was Dustin's world now, and it was anything but normal.


End file.
